


sleep in our clothes and wait for winter to leave.

by redhoods



Series: you and your sister live in a lemonworld. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping her finger pressed to her lips, Arya moves in the direction of what sounds like explosions, waving Gendry to follow after her quietly.</p>
<p>The scene that greets her has her fumbling for her phone to take a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep in our clothes and wait for winter to leave.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockyrfears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/gifts).



> birthday present for stephie (mockyrfears).

“It’s not that funny, Stark.”

Arya giggles a little more, finally fitting the key into the lock and Gendry is not pouting. Not at all. He’s just...expressing his indignation by poking his lower lip out.

But he’s not pouting.

She presses a finger to her lips as she pushes the apartment door open enough for them to both slip inside, sliding the locks back into place once they’re both in. Keeping her finger pressed to her lips, Arya moves in the direction of what sounds like explosions, waving Gendry to follow after her quietly.

The scene that greets her has her fumbling for her phone to take a picture.

Robb is sprawled on his back on the couch, apparently sleeping, with one arm hanging off the couch and the other wrapped around Theon’s back. Theon, who is squished between the back of the couch and Robb, is half on top of Robb and has his head pillowed on Robb’s chest, one arm thrown across Robb’s middle, and his legs tangled through with Robb’s, sleeping soundly.

“Take the picture and pretty boy gets it.”

Arya doesn’t shriek. She may have squealed and nearly dropped her phone, but she did not shriek like a banshee. “Come on, Robb, you guys are so cute.” She wonders if Robb learned that look from Sansa or maybe he taught it to her, since he’s pulling it off so well even with his eyes closed and his fingers running through Theon’s hair.

She really wants a picture of this.

Gendry, on the other hand, edges himself behind Arya just a little. And, no matter what she says, it’s not because he thinks he needs protection from her older brother. “This pretty boy does have a name, you know.”

Robb’s eyebrow lifts and really, now Arya knows where Sansa learned it all, “Really? Because I was under the impression that your name was Pretty Boy.” He even makes the capitalization obvious. Arya really needs to learn his tricks.

Huffing softly, Arya gently prods Gendry in the direction of her room, “Honestly, Robb, I thought mom instilled better manners than to snark at guests.”

“Dad instilled the snark for guys who are trying to get in my baby sister’s pants.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” she shoots back before she can stop herself, a Pavlovian response to whenever she’s being coddled.

Robb laughs softly and finally opens his eyes to glance in her direction, “I know, which is why I didn’t chase the kid out of here the second I heard you two outside the door.”

Biting her lip, Arya nods and continues to herd Gendry down the hall, pausing briefly to call a soft, “Love you, Robb,” over her shoulder.

“Love you, too, Arya.”


End file.
